cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Empire
of Athens |flag = TTE_flag_1c.png |flagdescription = Flag of the Terran Empire |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = Multi-Colored |color1 = |color2 = |color3 = |founder = Yuurei, Tim Burke, Lord B, Michaelboy88 |foundedon = February 2010 |cabinet = TBA |officials = TBA |teamsenate = |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/CN_Terran_Empire/index/ |joinurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/CN_Terran_Empire/topic/3040942/1/#new |ircurl = http://www.coldfront.net/webchat/chat.php?channel=Terran |ircchannel = #Terran |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = March 18, 2010 |totalnations = 3 |totalstrength = 44,162 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 14,721 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.19 }} Terran Empire (TTE) is a small alliance on the Multi-Colored sphere. It was founded in February 2010, and announced its existence to the world on March 18, 2010. History All will be revealed soon. Charter The Terran Empire exists solely for the benefit of the Terran Empire and its member nations. Article 1 The High Government * The governing body shall be made up of the Chancellors of the 4 Ministries and the Chancellor of Administration. * These five Chancellors shall discuss and vote on all matters concerning the alliance and act in the best interest of the alliance. * Internally and operationally, the 5 Chancellors shall be equal to each other. * Externally, there will be a recognised figurehead of the alliance as determined by the Chancellors. * Votes on all matters shall be decided by a simple majority, and the duration of votes should last for no more than 48 hours. * Votes must be counted for at least 3 members of the governing body to become officially recognised. * Initial Chancellors are to be chosen by the founders, and their appointment shall be permanent. * Should a Chancellor be determined unable or unsuitable to maintain the position, they may step down voluntarily, or they may be replaced, temporarily or permanently, by a unanimous vote of the other Chancellors. Chancellor of Foreign Affairs * Shall act as the head diplomat for the alliance, and all treaty proposals must be presented through this office. * May assign or remove as many diplomats as necessary to promote the Terran Empire's will throughout the CN world. * Must achieve a simple majority vote from the Chancellors to approve or remove any treaties. * May assign or remove a Deputy to assist in maintaining the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Chancellor of Internal Affairs * Shall be responsible for the Departments of Education, Recruitment, Intelligence, Integrity, and Efficiency. * May assign or remove Directors to manage each of the Departments as necessary. * May assign or remove a Deputy to assist in managing the Ministry. * May approve as many members as necessary to work within the ministry as necessary. :Department of Education - Responsible for the training of member nations to become better functioning nations. :Department of Recruitment - Responsible for promoting the alliance so as to bring more nations into the Empire. :Department of Intelligence - Responsible for identifying foreign nations illegally using the Terran Empire AA. :Department of Integrity - Responsible for insuring that all member nations are abiding by alliance rules. :Department of Efficiency - Responsible for performing audits on member nations to recommend nonbinding improvement advice. Chancellor of Finance * Shall be responsible for establishing of tech and resource trading for the benefit of member nations. * May assign or remove a Deputy to assist in managing the Ministry. * May assign or remove Directors as needed. * May assign Group leaders as necessary to monitor transaction efficiency. * Must operate the Ministry in the manner approved by the Chancellors. Chancellor of Defense * Shall be responsible for coordinating the military of the Terran Empire in defense and in support of allies, as well as against rogue nations. * May assign or remove a Deputy to assist in managing the Ministry. * May assign or remove nations to positions of military rank as needed. * Shall be responsible for operating the Military Training Academy. * May assign or remove an Academy Headmaster to assist in Academy management. * Shall determine and maintain military structure of the alliance. Chancellor of Administration * Shall be responsible for the operation and functioning of the alliance forums. * May assign or remove a Deputy to assist in managing the forums. * Shall oversee the Department of Art & Propaganda. * May assign or remove Directors of the Department as needed. Article 2 Membership * As the Terran Empire is a true multi-colored alliance, no nation will ever be forced to change their team color, nor shall any nation be denied membership or any member services due to their nation's team color. * Any nation may apply for membership. * Some basic information, and interview will be asked of the applicant and a simple vote of the Chancellors will determine if an applicant will be given full member status or rejected. * Should a nation become a detriment to the alliance, the Chancellors may vote for the removal of the nation from the alliance after an explanation of the charges and a chance to defend the actions are given to the nation in question. Article 3 Finance * All members are guaranteed the opportunity for tech trading with minimal delay. * All nations are free to trade with any nations of their choosing, except during times of war or post-war rebuilding when trading may be limited or suspended by the governing body. Article 4 Foreign Relations * All treaties must use the standardized treaty form of the Terran Empire in order to maintain clarity of the treaties meaning and intent. * Unless otherwise defined, all treaties are to be considered non-chaining. * For treaty purposes, an ally shall not be considered under attack unless physical attacks initiated by the opponent have occurred without provocation from the ally in question. :Appendix 1 - Protection treaties are exempt from the above provisions. :Appendix 2 - The Terran Empire shall be forbidden to establish any treaties with the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA). Article 5 Defense * All member nations are forbidden from raiding. * Any member nation that attacks a nation without gov approval may be immediately expelled from the alliance without trial. * All member nations are required to respond to regular military check-ins. * All member nations shall be assigned to military units at the discretion of the Chancellor of Defense or his staff. Article 6 * Any nation caught ghosting the Terran Empire without authorization will be given a chance to either join the Terran Empire, or change AA. If neither is done within an unspecified period of time, said nation will be attacked without mercy. * If a nation that legitimately belongs to another alliance attacks a member of the Terran Empire, efforts will be made to resolve the matter diplomatically. * If any nation attacks any member of the Terran Empire and does not legitimately belong to another alliance, they will be attacked without mercy. Article 7 Additions or changes to this charter may be ratified by unanimous approval by the Chancellors.